memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Zitierstil in Episoden- und Filmartikeln
Hallo zusammen, ich hab mich mal in der englischen MA etwas in die Diskussion um den zu vereinheitlichenden Zitierstil in Episoden- und Filmartikeln reingelesen (vgl. en:Forum:Quote style and script) und bin von der einheitlichen Vorlage doch begeisterter als vorher. Und da es – trotz Stil-Handbuch – viele unterschiedliche Zitierstile gibt (Ich halte mich selbst nicht wirklich dran, weil die Kursivschrift Probleme mit anderen Stilrichtlinien provoziert.), würde ich's auch gerne irgendwie über eine Vorlage realisiert wissen, allerdings doch irgendwo ein Stück weit anders als in der englischen MA. Wie's dort umgesetzt aussieht, kann man unter Template:Quote nachschauen, allerdings würde ich es gerne sehen, dass wir von dieser Kursivschrift wegkommen. Klar soweit? 22:58, 15. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Ich hab noch keine Probleme mit der Kursivschrift gehabt, muss aber auch ehrlich sagen, dass das in der englischen MA mir nicht gefällt. Ich bin eigentlich zufrieden mit unserer Technik, allerdings hast du recht, dass die Stile leider immer unterschiedlich sind. Wenn man das über ne Vorlage macht, wärs einheitlich, aber müsste man das dann nicht bei allen alten Artikeln neu machen, oder geht das über ein Bot? -- Roggan - Meldung 06:09, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Zustimmung, der Weg der MA/en ist nicht mein Fall, allerdings stimmt es, dass wir bei uns einen einheitlichen weg finden sollten. Meine Lieblingsform ist diese (ein Bsp.): ::*'La Forge': "Captain, ich übergebe Ihnen das Kommando." Picard: "Nein, noch nicht, Lieutenant. Ich hatte Ihnen ein vollständiges Schiff übergeben. Ich möchte es von Ihnen im selben Zustand zurück erhalten. Habe ich recht, Nummer Eins?" Riker: "Hundertprozentig, Sir." (aus TNG:Die Waffenhändler) ::Da sieht man sofort, wer was sagt, und es sieht auch noch optisch gut aus, und man spart sich das kursiv. Im Übrigen schon bei vielen Zitaten Standard. Mein Vorschlag: Machen wir es so! --Bravomike 08:25, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Die vorlage von oben gefällt mir auch am besten. Allerdings noch eine Erklärung der Sutuation dazuschreiben. Am Ende sieht es bei mir immer so aus: * Nachdem der Kampf vorbei ist: :La Forge: "Captain, ich übergebe Ihnen das Kommando." :Picard: "Nein, noch nicht, Lieutenant. Ich hatte Ihnen ein vollständiges Schiff übergeben. Ich möchte es von Ihnen im selben Zustand zurück erhalten. Habe ich recht, Nummer Eins?" :Riker: "Hundertprozentig, Sir." (aus TNG:"Die Waffenhändler") :::Auch würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir die Zitate der einzelnen Personen bei der Bearbeitung in eine neue Zeile schreiben. Dadurch wird das Zitat bei der Bearbeitung meiner Meinung bedeutend übersichtlicher. -- Frizzle 13:36, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Hab das mit den fehlenden Zeilenumbrüchen garnicht bemerkt, habs einfach kopiert. Stimmt, so ist besser. --Bravomike 14:19, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) Freut mich zu sehen, dass das andere auch so sehen mit der Kursivschrift. Dennoch sollten wir denke ich da einen ähnlichen Weg gehen wie die englische MA und das ganze am besten über eine Vorlage realisieren, damit man eben wenn denn gleich zentral alle Zitate anpassen kann, wenn eine Stiländerung ansteht. Zudem kann sie dann jeder über einen eigenen CSS-Stil seinen Bedürfnissen anpassen: Nehmen wir mal an, wir gestalten sie tabellarisch... zweispaltig. Dann kann man für die eine Spalte eine odd- und die andere eine even-Klasse verwenden, so dass praktisch jeder die Zitate über die persönliche CSS-"Datei" formatieren kann, wie er/sie lustig ist. Dann kann's Fett: "normal" oder Normal: "kursiv" oder sonst wie aussehen. 15:24, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::Egal worauf das hier hinausläuft, nehmt doch bitte keine Tabellen um Daten zu formatieren, die nicht wirklich "tabellarisch" vorliegen. Das ist ganz schlechter Stil. Wenn euch an der MA/en-Variante nur die genaue Formatierung stört, dann kopiert doch einfach die Vorlage und passt die CSS-Datei im einzelnen an, anstatt etwas ganz anderes zu machen. -- Cid Highwind 16:06, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::Noch eine Bitte von mir: wenn solche bedeutenden Neuerungen eingesetzt werden, ist es dann vielleicht möglich, das deutlich zu sagen, wie es ab dann gemacht werden soll (vllt auch eine kurze Erklärung)? -- Roggan - Meldung 16:28, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) Das mit ganz schlechter Stil vergessen wir mal lieber schnell, da andere Möglichkeiten, die Zitate bündig hinzubekommen zu kompliziert sind und nicht von allen Browsern gleichermaßen unterstützt werden. Da sind Tabellen noch immer ein probates Mittel. Ein Q: "So ist das." Picard: "Nö, eben nicht." sieht einfach unordentlicher aus als ein Oder nicht? Und einfach zu kopieren ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen zu blöd, denn das bräuchte man ja nicht groß diskutieren. Der MA/en-Weg ist nicht immer der optimale Weg, wie man an den Diskussionen zum Stylesheet verfolgen konnte. HTML-Container im Wiki-Markup zu definieren ist zwar okay, aber auch ziemlich merkwürdig, oder nicht? Und: Gemacht wird's, wenn's eine Richtlinie ist - noch sind wir darüber am diskutieren. 16:32, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::Naja, was du persönlich für "zu kompliziert" hältst hat erst einmal ganz und gar nichts damit zu tun, was nach offizieller Definition von HTML "gut" bzw. "nicht gut" ist. TABLE&co. ist Markup für tabellarische Information, und das sind beliebige Filmzitate erst einmal nur ganz bedingt. Damit ist das Resultat dann ziemlich dürftig, was Barrierefreiheit/Accessibility angeht. Das mag für dich nicht so wahnsinnig wichtig sein, ich halte es aber für zumindest erwähnenswert - und wenn man das Problem umgehen kann ohne sich wahnsinnig anstrengen zu müssen, warum dann nicht? ::::Spätestens wenn das HTML in einer Vorlage "gekapselt" ist, halte ich diese Nutzung dann auch für alles andere als "merkwürdig" - und dein Argument gegen das Kopieren der englischen Vorlage, so dass zumindest der Wiki-Text in allen Sprachversionen einigermaßen einheitlich aussieht, verstehe ich so schon mal gar nicht. -- Cid Highwind 16:51, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Wenigstens sind wir mal von dieser seltsamen MA/en-Sitte, sie Sprecher unten zu notieren, weg. Das geht bei einzelnen Aussprüchen (so zu sagen "echten Zitaten in Reinkultur"), macht sich aber bei Dialogen ziemlich bescheuert. Was die Tabellen-Form angeht: Klar siehts nicht schlecht aus, aber um ehrlich zu sagen finde ich das ein wenig komplizierter, als den Text einfach so hinzuschreiben (wie in meinem Bsp.). ::Zuletzt noch dazu, was oben darüber gesagt wurde, dass es dann ja jeder machen kann, wie er will, ob er es nun Fett: "normal" oder Normal: "kursiv" schreibt: Dann nützt es nichts sich auf eine einheitliche Tabelle oder sonst was zu einigen, wenn ich danach das Layout frei wählbar mache! Ich lese keinen Quelltext und freue mich an der schönen Tabelle oder sonst irgendwelchen HTLM-Raffinessen, ich lese den Artikel, und da sollten, egal wie, alle Zitate einheitlich aussehen, egal ob sie einheitlich erstellt wurden. Sonst bringt die ganze Diskussion keinen Sinn. --Bravomike 20:08, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) So war das nicht gemeint: Jeder kann sich die MA durch eine persönliche CSS-Datei "optimieren", indem er beispielsweise die 3D-Effekte aus den Tabellenzellen rausholt oder die Links anders farbig markieren lässt, vor allem die, hinter denen noch keine Artikel stecken. Da es hier verschiedene Geschmäcker gibt, sollte man denen, die sich bereiterklärt haben sich zu registieren, auch etwas mehr Individualität einräumen. Fehlende verlinkte Artikel sind und bleiben bei mir orange, damit ich sehe was fehlt, egal wie oft ich dort war &ndash Standard ist, dass sie dunkelrot und dann noch-dunkler rot sind. Zu dem, dass es komplizierter wird: Genau das soll ja durch eine Vorlage vermieden werden. Du schreibst über die Variablen der Vorlage lediglich den Text und wer das gesagt hat, brauchst im Idealfall nicht mal die Anführungszeichen zu setzen, auch keine Formatierungen, da alles bereits über die Vorlage quasi out-of-the-box justiert ist. Legt man dann in der Vorlage fest, dass die Formatierungen über bestimmte CSS-Klasse läuft, dann sieht es für alle diejenigen gleich aus, die entweder nicht eingeloggt oder keine persönliche Redefinition der Klassen haben. Das vermeidet in jedem Fall einen ewigen Streit und zu dem was wir momentan haben. Zu der "Barrierefreiheit": Was wäre hier denn nicht barrierefrei? Das kommt mir jetzt ein klein wenig aus der Hüfte geschossen, denn über die Tabelle lässt sich so zu jeder Aussage einer Person direkt und unmittelbar zuordnen &ndash womit der Zweck einer Tabelle für mich erfüllt ist &bdash; zudem sieht es auch noch optisch aufgeräumter aus, als die bisherigen Varianten. Das Zuordnen ist mit der englischen Vorlage bei mehr als zwei Personen schonmal nicht mehr möglich, ohne in den Quelltext zu schauen, was nicht jeder will. Dort haben wir in der und über die Vorlage zwar eine technische Barrierefreiheit, die aber durch ihre Umsetzung eben nur noch bedingt barrierefrei ist. Zur Individualität der MA/de: Die liegt nicht nur in der Sprache, sondern auch darin, dass wir uns auch darum Gedanken machen, wie wir den Inhalt optimal(er) darstellen können. Es geht weder darum "besonders" zu sein, noch sich dem anderen gegenüber auch optisch abzugrenzen oder sich gar zu verweigern. Nur sieht es für mich eben im Punkt des quote-Templates so aus, als wenn man diesen Punkt der Zuordnung der Inhalte in der MA/en (ungeschickt) umgehen will, indem man es in der MA/en so macht, wie man es eben dort macht. Das will ich hier einfach vermeiden. Sprachlich habe ich dort nicht die Möglichkeit, mich zeitnah entsprechend zu äußern, daher versuche ich es hier und hoffe, dass wenn der Vorschlag angenommen wird, wir auch die MA/en beeinflussen und ihr so etwas zurückgeben können. Wieder eine Bildschirmseite gelabert, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht eingeschlafen... 21:29, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::Ja, ähm, die Diskussion scheint ja irgendwie stecken geblieben zu sein. Ich würde jetzt gern mal wissen, wo wir stehen, weil ich würde das begrüßen eine Vorlage für die Zitate zu haben. Also meine Ansicht einer Zitatvorlage hat sich in den letzten Tagen sozusagen "modifiziert". Ich denke das sieht gut aus: ::::*''Eine Bescheibung der Siutation in kursiver Schift:'' ::::Sprecher A: "Die Zitate an sich sind normal..." ::::Sprecher B: "...und die Sprecher sind fett geschrieben" :::: Dadurch lässt sich klar erkennen, dass das eine die Beschreibung ist und das andere das Zitat an sich. -- 21:45, 20. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Von mir aus auch als Tabelle oder sonst wie (wobei ich dabei bleibe, dass das oben, was ja im Prinzip auch Frizzles Vorschlag entspricht ganz gut aussieht), ich denke nur, wir sollten jetzt die Entscheidung fällen, und dann alle Zitate standardtisieren. Im Moment gibt es mindestens 3 verschiedene Varianten, die angewendet werden! --Bravomike 08:17, 21. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Da die Diskussion eingeschlafen ist vermute ich mal, jeder hat sich inzwischen eine Meinung gebildet. Wäre schön, wenn die auch bekannt gegeben werden würde. Meiner Meinung nach brauchen wir einen Standard, meinen Favoriten kennt ihr auch, und diese Form ziehe ich bei meinen Episodenbeschreibungen auch durch. Allerdings würde ich gerne wissen, ob das nun allgemeiner Konsens ist...dann würde ich mich nämlich demnächst daran machen, die Zitate zu vereinheitlichen --Bravomike 09:15, 4. Dez 2006 (UTC) Hm, ist so kompliziert, wie ich das gedacht hab', mit einer dynamischen Vorlage. Auch die Übernahme CSS-Einstellungen funktionieren nicht so, wie ich mir das gedacht habe. 15:55, 4. Dez 2006 (UTC) :also, ich möchte mal anmerken das ich keins der bisherigen beispiele ansprechend fand. die idee einer vorlage für dialogzitate an sich ist aber nicht schlecht --88.72.216.157 17:09, 4. Dez 2006 (UTC)